Photo Albums
by WisegirlAnnabethChase
Summary: Some Jackson family fluff during Annabeth's 5th pregnancy! Oneshot!


Photo albums

"Earth to Annabeth!" I heard Percy say as he waved his hand in front of my face. I was sitting down on the couch, having just put Colin and Bella to bed. I looked at Percy, before asking him to do me a favor.

"Could you please go get all the kids baby books?" I told him before sitting up straight on the couch. Percy and I were obsessed with tracking all of our kids 1st moments. We had a whole cd dedicated to the birthdays of our kids. Percy sat down next to me and opened up the pale green book. I looked at the first page and smiled. It read Ocean Arianna Jackson, born April 20th, 2000. I remember that Percy and I had decided to wait to see if the baby was a girl or not. It worked perfectly, because we got her everything sea green. When Ocean was a few months old her eyes became greener, and at 6 months her eyes were the same color as her room, and Percy's eyes. Ocean definitely looks like Percy the most, she has his eyes, hair, and nose. The only way she looks like me is her curly hair, and chin. Don't let that fool you though, Ocean is just as academically good as me, but can still swim like Percy. Being a legacy and not a demigod, none of our children inherited powers, but are still more skilled with water and academics than the average person. Every child also inherited dyslexia, and ADHD but they're not crazy unless you forget to give them they're tablets.

I flicked through Oceans baby book, until I came across one of the last pictures. It was of her holding Ashley, when she was only a few days, maybe a week old.

I smiled and opened the next album. This one was pink, as we had wanted to know Ashley's gender to be more prepared, as our apartment only had 2 bedrooms. Like Ocean's book, on the first page it had Ashley's full name and birth date. I smiled at what Percy had picked out, funnily I had picked Ocean's first name, and Percy had picked Ashley's. Ashley McKenzie Jackson, born June 5th 2003. Ashley could have been Percy's twin, she looked exactly like him, and possessed no physical features of mine apart from my nose. Ashley was exactly like her dad personality-wise too. Looking and acting like her father didn't make Ashley her dad's girl, and she definitely preferred me to him. I looked through the book smiling at a picture taken at her 3rd birthday party. I had just found out that I was pregnant again, and Percy had his arms around me protectively.

I opened the next album remembering and argument Percy and I had had buying it. Percy thought we should get a purple album, because we knew again that this child would be a girl. I argued back saying that our Roman camp album was purple, so we should get a yellow one. We all know who won, and I successfully walked home with this yellow album. The front page looked the same as all the others, and I laughed at the picture that we had desperately tried to get Bella's eyes open for. Bella was a really long baby, but wasn't as heavy as the other girls which was troublesome. I suppose her being so long and thin led to us calling her what we did. Bella Willow Jackson, I laughed to myself as I saw Percy looking over my shoulder at the album too. Bella had been the loudest child of ours. She kept screaming 5 hours after she was born on January 29th, 2007. Bella was the perfect mix of Percy and I. Being the first kid to inherit my grey eyes, Percy definitely spoiled her as a baby, because he couldn't resist the eyes. With my nose, Percy's chin, my hair color, but Percy's untamable hair, she looked equally like her parents. Bella was also the most normal of our kids, playing with Barbie's and not pink plastic swords.

Smiling I picked up the final blue album. Turning to the first page I saw my son, who like Percy was the biggest mamma's boy. Colin Blake Jackson was the most adorable little boy you could imagine. With his giant green eyes at birth, and his beach blonde hair I could tell he would break a few hearts when he was older. I looked at my husband and thought that this was the perfect life, before returning to the book and reading my neat cursive handwriting describing him once he was born. One thing I knew about my son was that he had Percy's timing. He came 2 weeks early, as we were about to leave for thanksgiving dinner at Sally's. My water broke around 1pm on the 25th of November. Giving birth to Colin was torture. He didn't want to leave my body, and I didn't want to get a C-section. They gave my body some drugs to slow down the labor, but I was still in abnormal pain for 4 days. That was all forgotten as soon as I gave birth to him on November 29th at 1am.

After this occurred the doctor told me I may have problems giving birth again, but it had dismissed it then thinking that Percy and I were done having kids. Well we were until we found out surprise that I was pregnant with my current little boy. I still expressed some worry, but the doctor as told me countless times that my body is fine and won't do what Piper's does. I looked around at my perfect home and smiled to myself.

Well until I heard some arguing upstairs, "Mom, Ashley stole my laptop and now it's dead and I can't find the charger!" I sighed.

"Mom, I was only borrowing it for a project, because you were using the computer in your bedroom!" As I walked upstairs I thought to myself, I'm so glad that I hadn't gone on any previous quests before I met Percy.


End file.
